Bring me to Life: Joyride
by JTTFanForever
Summary: Morgan has been keeping a secret, will it be kept secret for long? Is it as bad as she fears? The two chapter prologue to the next story.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring me to Life: Joyride**

_This two-part story will lead into a full blown story. This is another Greg/Morgan story of mine._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Morgan entered the lab holding a tan manila folder with case evidence. She was briefing herself over a case DB Russell just handed her. She was so absorbed into it that she ran into someone and nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry Morgan. I wasn't looking. Plus I could have stabbed you with this." said Greg Sanders holding a sharp edged blade knife

"I wasn't looking either, I was absorbed into brief notes on a new case." told Morgan indicating to the manila folder

"What kind of case?" asked Greg

"Dead body on a Ferris wheel." told Morgan

"Sounds a lot more exciting than my hit and run victim who was stabbed before being hit and ran." said Greg

"Sounds exhilarating." replied Morgan

Greg smiled at Morgan right there as she looked at him. They've been hiding their relationship from their colleagues. She really couldn't believe it when it happened a few months ago. He was glad to finally get together with Morgan as he had a crush on her now their dating. Sometimes they don't even have to say anything to show their affection.

Greg grabbed her hand as they went off and he opened a door to an enclosed room with no windows. Morgan looked at him not believing him at all as he brought her in the room almost against her will. But she couldn't help but smile at him.

Greg brought her into him closer touching his body as she put her hand to his chest. They then went in kissing right there as he put his hand to her ear pushing her hair back. Morgan pulled back from the kiss for a moment looking at Greg. She then went in kissing him again.

"I'm glad we're together." said Greg putting his thumb to her cheek

"I am too Greg." said Morgan looking up into his eyes

"So can I work with you on your case?" asked Greg

"It's not my call." replied Morgan to him

"I see . . ." murmured Greg as he went in kissing her neck as she felt his lips repeatedly against her neck, she couldn't help but smile

"Greg. Greg." said Morgan giggling, feeling the tickling sensation go through her

"Morgan." whispered Greg into her neck

She couldn't help but smile at Greg, he embodies the perfect boyfriend for her, he actually embodies a lot more than she thought. But she doesn't want perfect she wants something real and Greg is real. He kept on kissing her neck right there as she couldn't help but try and get him away from the neck.

"Stop before someone comes in and catches us." told Morgan

"Okay." said Greg as he went in quickly kissing her

Morgan smiled and opened the door and went out in the lab halls. Greg came out after her as Morgan adjusted her shirt collar. She didn't want the other's to notice how roughed up the shirt was. She and Greg then went off to their separate ways to go do their crime scenes as she looked at the manila folder going into Russell's office.

"Okay so you ready?" asked Russell to her as she seemed absorbed in the notes but not thinking about it. Russell just looked at her. "Morgan!"

"Huh." said Morgan looking up

"You ready to go to the morgue?" said Russell to her

"Yeah of course." responded Morgan

Morgan kept thinking about Greg although they are together she still has this secret, this ability that she has. Greg told her about his psychic abilities that he has but she has this type of ability herself. It wasn't psychic abilities it's actually a lot worse than that. She and Russell got in the morgue as they saw Doc Robbins there by the body.

"Okay the guy Brad Ackers your dead body from the Ferris wheel was shot in the abdomen but that was not what killed him." told Doc Robbins looking at the two of them "It was this shot to the temporal lobe as you see here."

"Okay does he have any other shots fired at him or any injuries?" asked DB Russell

"As far as I can tell he recently just burned his hand from somewhere." said Doc Robbins

_Help me_

Morgan stood there as she heard the words help me. She looked at the body in front of her as the guys eyes were open and looking right at her. He was dead but alive.

"Find my girlfriend, tell her I love her. And please find my killer." said Brad Ackers

"Uh Morgan, you okay?" asked Doc Robbins

"Yeah fine." said Morgan looking up from what she saw Brad Ackers talking to her

While Greg is psychic Morgan herself can well talk to the dead. She can do it by looking at a dead body, if the person comes to her in spirit form or even through dreams. So she was a type of Medium. But that wasn't the worse of her abilities she can talk to the devil and to people in hell. It makes it a lot worse. She never had the nerve to tell anyone of it except her parents. They decided it was best to keep it a secret from everyone it could cause problems.

"Does he live with anyone? Does he have a girlfriend maybe?" asked Morgan right there trying to keep her cool

"Uh we can go check that out right now." said DB Russell looking at the dead body "Come on Morgan."

"Coming." said Morgan

She left with DB Russell going back to the lab as they still have more investigating to do. There was evidence to track, put under a scope and put it in a system. It's what was going to help track down the killer. But she still had Brad Ackers voice in her head. With him saying _help me. _How he wants her to find his girlfriend?

Yeah, for her being a Medium can be great but it can also be a curse. She never really liked her gift, her ability. Well she really wasn't alone exactly on that as Greg has psychic abilities. But what would she tell him her boyfriend?_ Yeah, well I'm a Medium I can talk to ghosts as well talk to people in hell and I know you're a psychic so can you help me. _It didn't seem all that great of an idea for her. But she needs to tell someone other than her parents about it. Maybe telling Greg would be a good idea. After all not only was he a psychic but also her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring me to Life: Joyride**

**Chapter 2 **

Morgan went to the Trace Lab where her friend Hodges was. He was analyzing something that was found under the victim's finger nails. She needs to know what it is so she can tell Russell what it is.

"So what did you find?" asked Morgan to Hodges

"It helps make an amazing hot drink, makes all types of candy and it goes well with peanut butter." said Hodges

"Just tell me." said Morgan

"Cocoa powder." said Hodges giving her the paper as she grabbed it and looked at it

Morgan then left Hodges there as she now has to go to Henry with the blood that she found with the DNA. There was a small puddle of blood found near the victim but not right by him. Which made the CSI's wonder if it was from the killer itself. It could help identify him or not, or exclude the killer if it was the victim's. That's why she needs to know and catch herself up on the case as she just got assigned it.

"Morgan." said Henry as she came in his area but then Greg came in

"You have something for me Henry?" said Greg putting his arms to his side and looked at Morgan

"Uh . . . yeah for both of you but it's interesting. Morgan the blood you got from the puddle is from Greg's hit and run victim, Greg the hit and run victim has Morgan's dead body DNA on it from somewhere. I don't a struggle maybe if I had to guess." said Henry taking a wild guess

"Thanks Henry. So our cases intertwined." said Greg to Morgan looking at her

"Let's go tell Russell." said Morgan going into the hall as Greg followed her

"Before we talk to Russell can we go talk about something else? There's something I want to tell you." said Morgan wanting to tell him about her secret

"Sure let's go in here." said Greg pointing and indicating to the break room where no one was there

They went in and sat down on two chairs as Morgan looked at him knowing she was going to spill the beans of her secret. It was time for someone else to know about it other than her parents minus her step-father. They have known about it since she was only five years old as that's how old she was when she saw her first ghost and talked to them. She was really young when she found out she was a Medium and if she told anyone about it people would have thought of her as a freak. But she continued to look at Greg, her boyfriend, and sighed.

"Remember when you told me that you were-are a psychic a while back during the whole slaughterhouse?" said Morgan to him

"Yeah." muttered Greg wondering what she was getting at with his psychic abilities

"Well I never told you that . . . well . . . I'm a Medium." replied Morgan to him

"What?" responded Greg astonished as he moved forward "You're serious?"

"Yeah my mother and father know about it but no one else. I can see and talk to ghosts, talk to corpses and worst of all talk to shadows of people well straight from hell." Morgan explained to him of her expansion of abilities "I can literally talk to the devil as he's contacted me a few times in my life."

"How come you never told me until now?" asked Greg

"I don't know I should have because you told me about being psychic." said Morgan "I guess that – well people would have thought of me as strange and weird if they knew. And if I told you about my gift before you told me of yours you would have thought of me as weird to."

"You are not weird Morgan. And who would have thought a psychic and a medium being not only CSI's but also you know what." said Greg to her so no one can hear the last part or know about it as their keeping the relationship secret for if anyone outside went by or was listening in

"Yeah." muttered Morgan looking down

"Is that how you know some things sometimes when you're not supposed to know about them before you get results?" asked Greg

"No that's just intuition. I can only talk to ghosts to help them move on after they died. And they can help me by telling me stuff like talk to a girlfriend, boyfriend etc. etc." said Morgan

"I see. It must really help with ton of your cases by talking to the dead." said Greg to her right there as she looked at him grinning

They couldn't believe it one bit as they are connected not only by being boyfriend, girlfriend but also because they are psychic and a Medium. Being a, Psychic and Medium practically go hand in hand. They can help with cases a lot more with their abilities than anything else let alone anyone else.

Greg just looked at her now knowing her secret that she kept from him for a while. But that doesn't change on what he thinks of her. He thinks that she is smart, beautiful, amazing and how much she cares for him. It's what makes her who she is. He had a huge crush on her for a very long time and now he is dating her.

"I think we should go tell Russell about the intertwining of the case." said Morgan

"Let's go." said Greg getting up as Morgan followed suit and they left the break room together going to Russell's office

_**To Be Continued . . . . . in the real story . . . .**_


End file.
